


When Blood Spills ~ Larry Stylinson (work in proggress)

by whatyoudontsee2413



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Gay, Human, M/M, Werewolf, vampireau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatyoudontsee2413/pseuds/whatyoudontsee2413
Summary: So this will have some Twilight shit~~~~~~€Vampire~Louis€£Human~Harry£¥Werewof~Liam~ and Niall¥√Harry s best friend~ Zayn√The rest of the people you will find out if and when you read.Lovely cover by @emryswattson !!!~~∆√£¢€¥~~|---~~~~~~~Ok So there will be Ziam and Larry.Umm. So I suck at summaries but here it goes.Harry is just the normal teen. Unless you count him being gay, in love with a vampire, abusive family, ruined friendships, and people close to him dying. Yeah, his life is perfectly normal. How did all this happen, well, i guess youll have to read to find out!I hope this was good. Please do not steel my plot.
Relationships: Ziam - Relationship, larry - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

~3rd person POV~

Harry started to run. He ran as fast as he can. Heart beating fast. He didn't look back. For he feared if he did, he wouldn't make it. So he ran and ran as if his life depended on it. He felt his legs start to get weak but he didn't care. No, he just pushed himself harder. As he was turning into his drive way he felt someone rap there arms around him and tackle him. He yelped. "No!" Just then he heard the person on him laugh. He couldn't help but laugh himself. "Ok Nick. Get off me." He chuckled. Nick was one of his best friends. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop himself from having a crush on the man. I mean how can I not?! He is so HOT!! Harry said to himself. If you haven't figured already, Harry's gay. Gay and proud! Any way, back to nick. I can't help it! I mean with his brown hair pulled back into a messy fringe, and his warm brown eyes! I mean he is perfection! Harry thought. 

"Ok fine! What ever Harry." Nick said and got off him. Harry say up on the grass, Nick by his side.

"So Nick." Harry said. Here it is. Imma tell him.

"Yes?" He said. " Well, um. I need to tell you something "

"Well go on with it then"

"Well you see, um i-i kinda l-" he was cut off by his mom Anne coming out side and saying, "Boys! You coming in?" Or not. Harry thought.

"Ya. Coming mom!" I said. "You can tell me later ok?" Nick said. I sighed and nodded. "Ok." I said. We then headed inside. "here let's go to your room and you can tell me ya?" Nick said. Harry nodded and they went up to his room and closed the door. "So what did you wanna tell me?" Nick asked. " ok well. Um. I know this is wrong and it's not right but Nick. I like you. As in more than a friend" Harry said. 

"Oh. Um. I'm sorry Harry but I'm not gay and I don't like boys. I'm sorry." Nick said. Harry felt his heart sink. " Oh. Ok. I mean it's fine. You're Nick Grimshaw for crying out loud. I shouldn't have expected anything else" he said. Nick looked at him in sympathy. "I'm sorry Harry I really am." He said. They sat there for a little. The tension was so thick you could cut it with scissors. "I think I should go." Nick said. Harry sighed. " Ya. I think that's what would be best."

"We can still be friends though right?"

"Umm. I don't think that's a good idea. Sorry Nick." He said. 

"Oh. Ok then. Bye Harry"

"Bye" and then Nick left. Harry sighed deeply and laid down on his bed.  
After a little while he heard a knock at his door along with, 

"Harry? Are you ok? I heard what happened with Nick." Great. Just great. of course she did Harry said to himself. "Ya. I'm fine mum. You don't have to worry" he said, putting on his best 'I'm ok' voice. He heard his mother sigh. "Ok. But just know I'm here for you ok?" She said. "Ya I know mum." He said. Another sigh. "Ok hun." She said and then she walked off.

After a while of just sitting there Harry go up and walked out the door without a single word. He needed to get his mind if things.

~Harry s pov~

I walked out of the house, not saying a word. I really needed to get my mind of things. I started to walk not really knowing where to go. I was walking near a field that had forest near it. I decided to go there. I went to the 'border line' of the forest and leaned against a tree. I say there just looking at the pretty blue sky. I have always loved blue. Not really green, or my eyes though. Now before you ask me why and fill my with questions and let me explain, people always moon over my eyes. I don't get why. I mean it's just an eye color. Sure it may be a little rare but still.

As I was thinking about my eyes, problems, and really my life I heard something snap. I was pulled to reality in an instant. I looked at where the snap came from. It was from somewhere in the trees. I looked over and I saw a boy.

He had soft feathery hair, he was really pale, and his eyes, oh they were something else. They were the most magnificent blue I have ever seen! I mean usually I wouldn't get worked up about this but oh god! They were perfect! I blinked and he was gone. Weird. I thought. Oh well. It might have just been the light playing tricks on me. I thought. As I kept saying that it became more and more true in my mind. I sighed and got up. Heading back home. As I was about to get off the grass I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around and saw the same boy. "What the?" I said. I shut my eyes and shook my head. When I opened them again he was gone. It still felt as if some one was watching me though. I turned back around and saw him again! This time was different though. It's like he was... Shining? Yes. More like sparkling. And again. As I blinked he was gone. "Creepy shit. Weird." I said quietly. The rest of my walk home was peaceful.

"Mum! I'm home!" I yelled through the house as soon as I stepped threw the front door. I heard her respond, "Ok hun! Dinner is in the microwave!" She yelled from her room. I sighed and heated up my diner and ait it. As soon as I finished I went up to my room. I sighed for the like, hundredth time today, and threw myself in my bed. I felt myself become tired. I didn't notice how exhausted I was till now. Soon, I felt myself drift off into a dreamless sleep, getting engulfed by the darkness.

I snapped awake in the middle of the night from my dream. I don't really know from what but I did. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. There at the foot of my bed was the same boy. I quickly turned away and turned on my lite. I looked back, about to confront him, but like always, he was gone. I sighed and fell back asleep.

In the morning I just told myself that it was a dream. So like a normal day I got up, changed, ait breakfast, and headed to school. Once I got there I sighed in remembrance of the situation of me and Nick. Today was going to be a long day.

~Louis' POV~(back to the forest)

As I walked along the forest I smelt something. Something so, so delicious. It was blood. But not like any blood I've smelt before, no. This one smelled a lot sweeter and juicer. So I followed the smell to the border of the woods and I saw him. He had curly short hair, a long frame, and a troubled look on his face. I smiled. I just found my dinner. I made a twig snap so he would see me. It worked. He seemed to snap out of his daze and look at me. My breath then hitched. His eyes were amazing! So green! I snapped out of my thoughts and saw him blink. I smiled to myself deciding to play with my food. I quickly ran out of sight. I then saw him get up with a confused face. He then started to leave. I got back to the border line and watched him intensely and right before he got of the grass he turned around again. Our eyes met once again. He closed his eyes and shook his head. I climbed up the tree, deciding to play with him again. He then opened his magnificent eyes again. "Creepy shit. Weird" he said to himself. I then sped into the light a little far from him. He turned around and saw me again. He saw how I was sparkling and looked at me in disbelief. As he blinked I ran back into the woods. I chuckled as I heard him say, "weird" oh humans these days. I let him go home.

Night came and I decided to give my little snack a visit. I followed his sent to his house and went through his window of his bedroom and watched him. He was so... Beautiful as he slept. So peaceful. I saw him stir in his sleep and slowly open his eyes. I saw him rubbish eyes and it was so cute! It reminded me of a kitten! He then looked up and saw me. He quickly turned on his lamp to look at me but I quickly jumped out of his window. As soon as I knew he was asleep again I went back up and watched him for a little longer before deciding to leave.

The next morning he went to school and I got back into his room. It may seem odd but I picked up one of his shirts and smelled it. I just wanted to smell his sent. Like always be smelled so good! I spent the rest of the day in there. Just smelling his sent and observing his room. I heard the front door open and his sent hit me like a wave. I held my self back from running to him and sucking his blood out right then and there and I jumped out the window and running into the woods. My snack would have to wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey guys. So here is my new Larry Stylinson story. I hope you guys like it. Bye lovelies.  
edited*

so sorry i took this down if any of you noticed. I took a lot of my books down to re-write for my writing was pretty sucky. This one I'm actually a little proud of for me writing it a few years ago. It would have still been up if it weren't for some of the chapters deleting itself. This isn't the best writing I know but i edited a bit not much and so sorry its so short. While re-making the chapters that deleted I'll try and make them longer. Also, all I did was change a few words, add a line here or there, and left it and asked L and LIR to fix a bit of it. So this is not an accurate representation of my writing style. Keep that in mind please. Have a great day! xx

Hi! I'm L! Me and one other person edited this chapter. She told us to leave it the same for the most part so we did. Now I'm sure we missed some things but we did this really quick for her choice was sudden, and again, we were trying to respect her wishes. Anyways, i hope you enjoy this, have a good day loves. Xx.  
~💚💙🐸 (g.b heart)

Alright. So as L said above, we most likely missed things because it was sudden and she didnt want us to change much. Besides, we have been asked to focus on Haunted and Instagram and helping her with those. And we are. But yeah. Treat People With Kindness! All the love. Xx  
~LIR


	2. Chapter One: Saving Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds himself in trouble at a bar and Louis is looking for food, who just happens to come across Harry and an unknown man in an ally, trying to force the green eyed boy to do something he doesn't wanna do. Louis finds himself a snack while saving Harry.

Louis' POV~

It's been two days and I haven't seen the green eyed, curly headed boy. I haven't hunted in two days either and I was starting to get hungry... Like really, really hungry. I had to hunt today. I just don't know if I could wait till dark. It was so strong! And ugh! I could eat anything that moves! Or... Anything with blood. I sighed. I have to wait. There is no other way.

The whole day I just sat there, looking outside waiting for it to darken. When it finally came I jumped out of my bed. I don't even know why we have one. We don't sleep. We daydream sometimes. But not sleep.

I ran to the forest line and then slowed to a walk. I was wearing some black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt and a black jacket. I put the hood over my head and started to walk. I walked towards a bar and went inside. The smell of blood hit me like a wave of bricks. I sat down at the bar. "Would you like anything sir?" A women asked from behind the counter. "No thanks" I said, I made sure she couldn't see my eyes or she would start questioning me. Then I would have to kill her. I wouldn't mind doing that but I have to wait till someone leaves the bar. My eyes swept over people here. Then my eyes landed on two people. It was a man with cold brown eyes, brown hair, a angry look, and a tattoo of a symbol. I didn't know what it meant but it couldn't mean anything good. The other person I saw was the green eyed lad. What was he doing here? He's to young. I mean I look to young but I made a fake ID. Maybe he did the same. The look on the lads face was sadness and fear. I saw the other man whisper to him so I strained my ears to hear. "Lets go." He said it in a harsh tone and the green eyed lad shook his head and eyes became wider. " N-no. " he said. "Yes." The man grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bar. I followed them. They went to the ally right next to the bar. I quickly climbed up the wall and watched.

Harry's POV~

I went to the bar. Even though I was too young I went. I have for a while. I was dancing and all of a sudden I ran into someone. I turned around and saw an angry looking man with cold brown eyes and brown hair. He had a tattoo of a swirling circle that broke into three. That was the symbol of the most dangerous gang around. I gasped and took a step back. He stepped towards me and the harshly whispered in my ear, "Lets go." My eyes grew wide and I shook my head. " N-no. " I stuttered. "Yes." He then grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the bar and into a dark ally. "W-what do you want?" I said weakly. He pushed me against a wall. "Now what is a small cute boy doing all alone in a bar?" He said as his hand traveled down my face. I started to cry. "Stop. P-please" I cried. He then slapped me and got off me. He grabbed a gun out of his pants and aimed it at me. "Come with me or I pull the trigger" dying didn't seem to bad. My life sucked. "Then pull the trigger. " I said. He looked token aback. "What? You do know that means die right?"

"Yes. I want you to kill me. " I said. He then pulled the safety thing and right as he was about to fire he screamed. I looked up and saw someone tackled him. But who? I looked around but saw no one.

Louis' POV~

Just as the man was about to pull the trigger and kill the lad I jumped down and tackled him to the floor. He screamed and I quickly his in a dark corner and watched. The green eyed lad looked around. The man got back up and brushed off his cloths. "Who's there?!" I did nothing. " show yourself! " he yelled. Again I did nothing. "Whatever." He whispered and then pointed the gun to the lad again. "Last chance kid. " he said. The boy rolled his eyes. "I hate when people say that." He said. "Well then what do I call you? Not like it will matter because your going to die soon either way. " he said. He sighed. 

"Not telling you." The man huffed and then pulled the trigger. My eyes widened and I rushed in front of it and caught it. I looked at the man and smirked. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "How did you do that?" He asked. I chuckled. I sniffed the air and then the smell but me. The most mouth watering smell ever. It was the boy's blood. I just then realized exactly how hungry I was. My eyes glowed the brightest red they have ever been. The man gasped and took a step back. "What are you?" I stepped towards him and smiled. Right before I got to him the wind blew and the boy's smell but me. I growled and turned to him. He gasped and whimpered. "What's your name?" I asked. He shook his head. I quickly pinned him to the wall and growled in his ear, I asked you a question. I expect you to answer me. " He shivered and whimpered again and said, "H-harry." I smiled. I smiled, and ran a finger down his vain on his neck. "You still want to die Harry?" I whispered in his ear. He shivered again and shook his head no really fast. I pushed myself off him and looked at him. He looked sad. I felt bad for the kid. I turned my attention back to the man. I told Harry to leave and I made sure that in the morning he would not remember what happened here. I made sure that he would think it was a dream.

I looked at the man and as soon as the boy- or, Harry left, I attacked him, draining him of his blood, making sure to get every last drop. His screams died down as I drained him. As soon as I was done I got up and wiped my mouth. I ran home feeling completely satisfied.

Harry POV ~

The man pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes waiting for it all to end. After a little while it didn't happen and so I opened my eyes to see someone in front of me. The person caught the bullet! "How did you do that?!" The gang member said. The person I am guessing is a man, or boy. He chuckles then sniffed the air. Weird. The gang dude gasped and asked, "what are you?" The man? Ya. I'm just gonna say that. Anyway he took a step towards the gang person and right before he got to the man the air blew. The man growled and turned to me, then I realized something, this man, wasn't even a man, it was a boy, like a year or two older than me! Also his eyes were... Glowing? Ya. They were red! I gasped and let out a whimper. "What's your name?" He asked. I shook my head no. I would not tell him. Before I knew it I was being pinned to the wall. "I asked you a question. I expect you to answer me." He growled in my ear. "H-harry" I said. He smiled and ran a finger down my neck. What is he doing? I thought. "You still want to die Harry?" He whispered I'm my ear. I shivered and bit my lip. He was doing something to me. I don't know if he knew that he was. I shook my head no. He then got off me and looked at me a little. I felt kinda sad for some reason.

He turned his attention to the man and told me to leave for. So I ran. I ran and ran in till I got home. Once I got there I rushed inside and went to my room. My mom wasn't home. She was working a double shift at the hospital. I changed and got into bed falling asleep right away.

The next morning I woke up and had no memory of last night. I had a really weird dream. I was almost killed and the boy from the park saved me but... He was... Different. I don't know how to explain it. Anyway, we had today off, or so I was told. I didn't know if anything happened at the school but I wasn't going to question it. So I spent the whole day at the park. Hoping I would see the boy.

It was getting dark and I still didn't see him so I went home and went to sleep. Again I had a dream about him. The same one as the first dream. If him watching me. I didn't try to turn on the light this time and I just stared at him. I finally asked, "What's your name?" He didn't say anything . Next thing I know, he was gone.

Louis' POV ~

After the night of the events I went back to his house while he was asleep. He woke up again but just stared at me. After a while he asked me, "What's your name?" I did nothing. I just ran out of his window before he knew what happened. Why was I waiting to kill him? I should have already.

\--------------------------------------—————

Hey guys. So I hope you liked it. I don't know if it was good but I hope you all think it is. Thanks bye.

edited*

Again I didn't change much just a few misspells I'm sure there is more but oh well. This one isnt long and it won't be. But I hope you guys kinda liked it. There is a lot of POV changing idk what I was thinking but I don't wanna re-write an entire chapter so I left it. So yeah. have a good day and Treat People With Kindness! Xx


End file.
